Don't be a stranger
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie Wilson is heartbroken after Carlito’s betrayal she believes that she loved him and he was her destiny, what happens when she realises that her heart desired someone else will Torrie realise it listen to her heart before it’s too late Jorrie!


One shot 

Title: Don't be a stranger

Plot: Torrie Wilson is heartbroken after Carlito's betrayal she believes that she loved him and he was her destiny, what happens when she realises that her heart desired someone else will Torrie realise it listen to her heart before it's too late Jorrie!

"Torrie, come on sweetie open the door," Ric Flair said on the other side of a locked door

"No" Torrie's voice echoed with upset in her tone

"Torrie come on, just open the door and we'll talk about it" The Nature Boy

"Still not answering" Ric turned to see raw diva Candice Michelle Torrie's best friend standing there

"No she locked herself in, we talked and she just shut the door," Ric said, Candice nodded

"Torrie" Candice knocked the door "Honey it's Candy come on sweetheart just talk to us we're worried about you Mickie's here"

"Everyone just leave me alone!" The Boise Native snapped back, she had her head on the door with her back against it so they couldn't open the door.

"Tor come on please, Carlito is not worth this!" Ric said

"I loved him, we're were prefect for each other and now it's over!" Torrie said with tears

"Torrie Wilson that jerk is not worth your tears, come on Torrie he hurt you and you have a bad leg because of him," Mickie James said to her friend

"He didn't mean too"

Ric sighed and listening on "Lord give me strength, Torrie either you open the door or we will kick it down"

"What's going on?" Ric, Candice and Mickie turned to see wwe champion John Cena standing there

"It's Torrie she's locked herself in and she won't come out, the girl is going to drive me insane of she continues to pine away over Carlito"

"I LOVED HIM RIC AND YOU RUINED THAT," Torrie screamed from the inside

"Torrie, it's not Ric's fault that cocky asshole hurt you Tor he doesn't care, respect or appreciate sorry if it's mean but he doesn't Torrie!" Mickie said

"Exactly, Tor he cares about one person that's himself" Torrie didn't say anything to that and continued to stay in the room not opening the door

"I give up!" Ric held his hands up turning away

"Maybe you can try John, she might listen to you she's certainly not listening to us" Mickie said

John nodded and walked to the door, which was holding Torrie locked in "Torrie, come on open up this is stupid"

"Go away Cena I don't need you too"

John sighed "Torrie, either you open the door I'm going to kick to open your choice"

No answer

"Torrie come on for god sake, Carlito is not worth all this he's not worth all this come on he's looks like something out of a coconut tree" John said with his hand on the door

"Ha, ha" Mickie and Candice was in fit of giggles while Ric smiled and nodded agreeing

"Come on Tor, open the door," The wwe champ added, Torrie looked at the door and got up to her feet.

"Click" The door went, Torrie opened the door face full of tears Mickie and Candice came forward and hugged the distraught Boise Native. She hugged her friends tight over her shoulder John gave her smile.

"Well done champ, always you to the rescue" Ric muttered, John nodded and smiled

His smile was bright, something hit Torrie when she saw him smile it lit up her heart and maybe just maybe she would okay she didn't need Carlito to survive and she just got that feeling from seeing the wwe champion John Cena smile at her

"Are you okay now?" Mickie asked with her hands on both shoulders

Torrie nodded "Sorry for being a drama queen" The pretty blonde flashed a smile and wiped some of her tears away

"It's okay Hun but you don't need Carlito Tor you could a whole lot better" John replied

"Thanks" Torrie spoke, Candice and Mickie could sense a attraction they smiled to each other maybe Torrie had already found a hero to save her from this pain and be there so she can turn and lean on

Torrie thought to herself "John Cena, the champ, good heart nice person, oh my god!" She snapped out of it when she realised she had just fallen for him.

"I'll see you later," John replied, Torrie looked and caught up with him even though her leg killed her

"John," He turned and saw a limping Torrie come over to him

"I just wanted to say thanks"

"What for?"

Torrie smiled "Just being you really, and saving me from thinking that I needed Carlito to carry on"

"You don't, I'm sure you'll do fine on your own" John said with his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah thanks" Torrie spoke, he nodded and walked off before giving her one more smile leaving the beautiful blonde beauty from Boise Idaho on her own while her mind was going crazy over John

"Hey babes feeling better?" Mickie asked seeing Torrie sit on the sofa

"My leg hurts but yeah emotionally a lot better" Torrie leaned back smiling

"Okay…." Mickie smiled "You know it's funny that me, Candice and even Ric Flair couldn't get you to open the door and when Cena said it voila you open the door"

Torrie looked and turned to her "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing just that he says for you to open the door and you do, I was just wondering………"

"What?"

"If maybe you like John?"

"Cena, John Cena are you kidding?"

Mickie looked at her "No I don't think so"

"He's so not my type,"

Mickie stared at her and laughed, "Oh okay so hot, nice, caring, respected, passionate, considerate a real isn't your type" The blonde turned to her friend with sarcastic thank you expression

"Oh sorry your type is rude, mean, selfish, nasty and inconsiderate or and take you girls for a ride" Mickie said

"No it's not I want a man that cares, loves me for me, good personality not afraid to cry strong and cares what's on my mind" Torrie said

"Ding, I have an answer" Mickie said "To all those things you want in a man…JOHN CENA!"

"Cena, no I mean we hardly know each other I mean yeah we did get close on Smackdown but I don't know………he just seems so…" Torrie stopped in her sentence staring into a space

"Tor, earth to Torrie Wilson" Mickie said, she shook the blonde bringing Torrie back to reality

"Come back to me Hun come on, come back" Mickie said, Torrie looked at her a bit freaked out

"Mickie I'm already back"

The brunette shared a laugh with Torrie, Mickie looked at her and asked

"Okay what do you think about John?"

Torrie smiled "Well he's nice, considerate funny, his eyes so full of wisdom he's………"

"Away with the fairies, did they take you to John Cena land, get a free tour" Mickie teased laughing, Torrie slapped her on the arm

"Stop it! Okay look he's good looking and everything he's so deep Mickie I don't know" Torrie reasoned

"Not to mention he's strong"

"Well duh, he FU'D Khali last night of course he is" Torrie replied

Mickie smiled "Torrie likes John, yes she does oooo yeah she does she tries to hide and deny the truth but she knows it will win in the end" Mickie sung making it up as she goes along

Torrie looked at her while she continued to sing the song she made up, the blonde limped over to get a water bottle she unscrewed the lid and threw some at Mickie stopping her

"Hey!" Mickie exclaimed drying herself off "Don't need to throw water at me"

"Then stop it"

"Okay I have" Mickie said, she started to hum instead Torrie sighed and left the locker room annoyed but finding it funny and believable at the same time

All this time she believed that she loved Carlito that he was the one she wanted her destiny they belonged together and they would be together again someday even though he had been doing wrong against she tried her best not to hate him because she did truly love him, but now the beautiful beauty had no idea now that John Cena was in her head.

Mickie was dead on correct when she said that John was strong, a real man something Torrie had always wanted, she wanted to know if John was a real or just another fake to add to her list and at the moment her heart was telling her he was different from the others.

"Hey Ric" Torrie beamed with a bright smile gleaming her natural beauty

"Wow won the lottery or something" He asked the diva

She laughed and shook her head "No why?"

"Your smile is so big and bright it could fill a whole room,"

"Yeah well I'm over feeling sorry for myself Ric" Torrie replied

"Good for you sweetie" He told back, Torrie smiled back at the nature boy

"So anyways I was wondering?" Torrie pushed some of her hair back while she continued

"About…"

"John Cena?"

"What about him?"

Torrie looked at him "Well I know that you and him are really close so I was wondering what does he like in a woman"

"You mean does he like you?" Ric asked with a smile, Torrie looked and nodded nervously

"He think you're beautiful, kind, strong, talented and sweet independent" Ric went on making Torrie smile wider

"Really"

"Yeah, of course would I lie to you?" Ric said, he liked Torrie as a daughter she was such a sweet young lady in the Nature boy's opinion

"Aww Ric thanks" Torrie replied "For the information"

"No problem" Ric smiled until a crazy mad chairman came over with a look going to kill them

He went to open his mouth but he closed it smiling weirdly like he did with John Cena earlier "one thing I despise the most is an old man hanging out with a woman half his age"

Torrie laughed and cut Vince off "err Vince…i'm sorry didn't your wife catch you with your pants down when we were together"

Ric laughed smiling while Torrie put her hand around her mouth while she laughed also at the chairman "Yeah I saw that"

Vince looked down and walked away, he turned back and smiled evilly at the pretty blonde "That's sweet well guess what tonight you will be going one on one with Carlito"

"Oh good looking forward to it" Ric said smiled, Vince looked and shook his head

"No, no not you, not you" Vince replied, he turned to Torrie and pointed to her "You will be"

"Aah" Torrie yelped in shock

"What?" Torrie replied with worry, going over what she was just told how could it be fair

Ric shook his head "She's got a bad leg from last week it's not fair"

Torrie looked at the chairman, he snapped staring at the beautiful blonde "I don't give a damn, go on get, get, get" Torrie stepped back and walked away holding her leg after being injured thanks to the backstabber

"Hey Natur" John Cena said, Ric turned to see the champ there

"Hey man can you do me a favour?"

John looked and nodded "A bit busy tonight with Khali and Umaga you know surviving but sure what?"

"Crazy Vince, has done something"

"Oh I know all about Vince's rampage" The champ spoke back

Ric nodded "John I need you to protect Torrie for me" John turned back and looked stunned

"What?"

"I have a match with Orton next, I'm going to make him pay for what he has done to Shawn but Vince has put Torrie against…" Ric sighed

"Carlito" John finished his sentence he did hope inside Ric was kidding but that wasn't the case for the wwe champion

"Oh what?" John sighed putting his title down "that's wrong, crap god he's lost he's completely gone mad!"

"Yeah so if Carlito does anything can you be there for her please, I can't"

"Yeah sure thing"

Ric smiled and gave the champ a hug before leaving John standing there; he wished the nature boy good luck in his match with legend killer Randy Orton.

Torrie was standing in her wrestling attire in a white tint of pink studded diamonds bikini top with white with tint of pink hot pants with a silver belt around them with white leg warmers to match with her look with her usual white trainers.

Torrie sighed looking once more in the mirror knowing that she could end up worse, Carlito wouldn't actually wrestle her he didn't hate her that much did he?

Carlito came down the ring with a look of compassion; he got in the ring holding his apple.

"JR The chairman has gone mad not only has he made this match between Carlito and Torrie, he's made John Cena compete in a triple threat against Umaga and The great Khali" JR said

Carlito held his apple looking up at the stage, Torrie's music played she came out scared limping down the ring after being injured last week thanks for the backstabber delivered by Carlito

Torrie sighed and climbed up the steps, the ref opened the ropes for the hurt Boise Native.

Torrie stepped in the ring; she stayed up the ropes while her eyes looked on with worry when she stared at Carlito. The Caribbean Star went on to fool Torrie saying he wasn't going to do anything.

A part of her was saying okay the other half was saying don't trust him, this guy has hurt her so many times.

"Please Carlito don't"

"No I'm not going to do anything okay really I'm not" He told her coming closer

Torrie turned away, she glanced back not knowing if she should believe him

"NO Torrie, don't, come on don't be stupid and fall for it!" Her mind shouted at her

Torrie went to leave, Carlito dropped his apple and grabbed Torrie by her waist and held her tightly pulling her back to the centre of the ring

"Aah" Torrie screamed while she was in gasp of Carlito

Carlito waist locked Torrie and threw her to the mat, Torrie yelped when her head and stomach smacked the canvas. Carlito still holding her picked her up he went to do it again but this time he grabbed her by her shoulders tightly and hit the backstabber

"No, No, don't oh my god" JR said

"Oooo that was wrong" King spoke angry at Carlito

"OOOOOOOO" The fans booed at Carlito when he did the backstabber on Torrie

The beautiful blonde yelped falling to the canvas lying motionless unconscious again thanks to the backstabber from her ex boyfriend Carlito.

"Oh my god Torrie's head is twisted that was a nasty back stabber" JR said

"Count it!" Carlito barked at the ref, Carlito put his hands on Torrie covering her with his arm on her face.

Chad Dome stopped a second and went down to make the cover

"1,2,3" The ref counted,

"Here's your winner Carlito" Lillian gritted while she stared at Torrie

He stared down at his ex, Torrie lie motionless in the ring breathing but clearly unconscious having Carlito's knees embedded in her back for the second time probably injuring her even more now!

Torrie moved her head talking to the ref; she was out of it after feeling the effects of Carlito's cruel hard backstabber. She yelped taking sharp breaths feeling the sting in her back.

Carlito smirked and picked the defenceless limb diva up again, she ended up falling a little being still knocked out.

"Oh no Carlito don't do it, for god sake"

"Oh no JR, not again" Carlito was about to execute the backstabber on the blonde beauty, the fans booed seeing him about too, They cheered when John Cena ran down the ring Carlito threw Torrie to the floor.

Torrie yelped rolling over on her back falling unconscious after the pain she had suffered thanks to her ex

"Wait a minute John Cena!" JR said "Thank god"

John blocked Carlito's right hand and gave him on of his own helping Torrie out like he promised the nature boy but he would have even if the future hall famer didn't ask.

John grabbed Carlito and FU'D the cocky superstar making the fans roar out with cheers. Carlito rolled out of the ring while John was standing in the ring glaring at him

John turned and went over to the hurt Torrie Wilson; he kneeled down on one knee before kneeling on both. The champ gently put his hand on her knowing her back was killing her

"Torrie" He told softly, Torrie titled her head and opened her eyes to see John kneeling down by her

"John, what are………oww!" She yelped in pain, John looked on with concern in his eyes

"You're gonna be okay, all right" John said

"It hurts John," She uttered back, she yelped crunching her eyes shut due to the sharp pain

"I appreciate that John Cena came down here to aid of Torrie even though he has a huge match coming up against Khali and Umaga, Jr I am proud of our champion" King replied

"Me too King"

John placed his hand on her face down to neck and chin area while she talked to him. Torrie sat up while John helped her as much as he could. Torrie used John for support gripping on his arm for moral support getting to her feet

John saw she was difficulty walking, Torrie yelped when John came behind the blonde and picked her up holding her in his arms walking up the stage

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling at little

"Wooooo!" The fans cheers echoed seeing the wwe champ John Cena take care of a hurt Torrie Wilson

"Save you from walking" John replied, Torrie just smiled and gripped around his neck

"Thank you"

"Well couldn't let you walk all the way could I?" John said once he set her down in the locker room, Torrie limped to the sofa and sat down

"You alright?"

Torrie mildly nodded "Yeah fine, thank you"

"Don't mention it, listen I better go my match is coming up" The wwe champ, Torrie looked at him and nodded

"Okay thanks, John……….for everything"

"Let Candice and Mickie do all the running around for you, I didn't just walked up the ramp to here for your to do more damage" John spoke jokily

Torrie looked at him and stared down to the floor not knowing he was joking

"Tor I was joking"

The pretty blonde opened her mouth and a laugh came out "Ohh sorry so funny John"

"Catch you later Torrie, take it easy" John said before leaving "If they don't then send Candice and Mickie to me and I'm sure I can persuade them"

Torrie looked and let out a sweet cute laugh "Okay will do bye and good luck John" He gave her smile before leaving the locker room. A smile went across Torrie's face thinking how John just treated her he treated her with respect maybe, just maybe he was the one she was looking for all this time

"Oh my god I can not believe he did it again!" Torrie replied seeing John victorious after Fuing the Punjabi Giant Great Khali

"Wow!" All Mickie could say

"Super hot!" Candice said with a smile, Mickie slapped her on the shoulder

"Oww" A whine came from Candice Michelle

"Don't talk about Torrie's man like that," Mickie said, Torrie looked and folding her arms

"He is not my man he's just a really hot…kind strong man" Torrie said while she watched him on the telly his hot image was so appealing to her god he was so hot, sexy and deep John Cena was so irresistible sometimes Torrie felt it was harder to breath just feeling his presence near her so powerful so passionate.

Later on

Torrie was in her hotel room sitting on her bed talking to Mickie, she was resting her leg and back just relaxing. She listened to Umbrella by Rihanna on the telly. Torrie smiled and turned it up watching the video

"Is that Umbrella?" Mickie asked over the phone

"Uh huh go to MTV hits babes"

"Already done" Mickie said listening to the song "I love this song"

"Yeah me too, listen I'll see you later bye love ya" Torrie replied

"You too and rest"

"Yes Miss James, bye" Torrie replied with a smile before hanging up shutting her pink cell shut

Torrie leaned back on the sofa watching the telly, the Simpson's came on. Torrie put down the remote and watched the comedy. Suddenly the door knocked Torrie looked and got up. Torrie limped to the door she opened it to see John Cena standing there

Torrie looked and smiled "Oh hey"

"Bad time?" He asked

"No of course not, come in" Torrie replied, she moved away from the door letting the champ in

"I just came to see how you are?"

"In pain but better" Torrie replied, John nodded understanding

"Oh right"

"So you the draft lottery next week" Torrie replied

"Yep again, just when I think I'm in clear bam up comes the draft" John replied

"You hoping Carlito get drafted?"

"Ha yeah like that would happen, I wouldn't mind it but I really do doubt it"

"Why?"

"Well nothing goes right for me, I find some happiness and it just crumbles into pieces," Torrie muttered, she looked to floor before John put his arm around her shoulder giving her support

"Well you never Carlito might get drafted to Smackdown, ECW, Jupiter"

Torrie looked and giggled "Thanks John" He would always know what to say to cheer her up

"But you know you could be drafted away from him and…me" John said, Torrie looked over at him thinking what he said

"True I guess that could happen" Silence befell the room before speaking again

"And if me and him come on the same show then I promise Carlito and I will have a serious talk which might result him having his teeth down his throat"

Torrie shook her head and started to laugh, she hadn't been such a laughing mood in ages

"John?"

He looked up at her; she sat down back on the sofa with John "Why does Carlito hate me so much"

"What?"

"What did I do wrong? To make him hate me so much" Torrie asked with tears in her eyes

"Nothing you didn't do anything" John said wiping away her tears that had escaped at the top of her green eyes with his thumb touching her smooth skin

"Torrie,"

"I mean I was there for him, I loved him I would have done anything for him and he just treats me like I'm nothing"

"Exactly nothing that's what he thinks of you Tor" John replied back to the diva

"Yeah but what if I did do something to upset him, so maybe we could still be together"

John looked at her he shook his head in disbelieve "Wait what? I'm sorry are you Torrie Wilson?"

"Yeah"

"So where is that girl I used to know on Smackdown wouldn't let any guy walk over her, use her as their door mat" John said

Torrie looked at him, she grabbed her cell "What are you doing?" He asked Torrie rang someone

"Torrie! Put it down now, put the cell down you better not be calling I think you are" John warned

"Carlito"

"Damn it, Torrie no come on give it back" He told

Torrie ignored John she went on "Carlito, its Torrie no look…don't hang up please I just want to talk with the draft coming back I wanted too…JOHN!" Torrie replied when John grabbed her cell and hung up on Carlito

"You idiot now he won't ever talk to me! You had no right John I can not believe you!" Torrie screamed hitting John on the chest, she picked up a pillow and started whacking John with it

"Torrie, STOP IT" John said between hits, she hit him again and again until he ducked it and grabbed the pillow pulling Torrie closer to him. She looked into his clear blue eyes lost in him falling into him and his eyes

"Torrie he never deserved you! Many times has someone got to say it you deserve better than that idiot Carlito," John said

"You don't know him like I do" She told back, John turned her head to face him

"One thing is too dump you on telly humiliating you another is to hurt you put his hands on you, Torrie even when he knew you were hurt he still put his hands on you"

Torrie continued to listen to John; she had to admit it he was indeed right of course he was but still a part of Torrie wanted to give Carlito a second chance

"But…"

"No you deserve someone who cares, appreciates you be there for you!" John said

Torrie looked at him and spoke "What like you mean?" the champ stopped talking when he heard Torrie say that

"You know Tor I can't make the decision for you so do what you want because you're going to it anyways no matter what I say you don't listen to me anyway" John replied

Torrie watched with her green eyes, her heart beat twice when she saw John about to leave walk away from her and out of her life she had to stop him somehow

"Stop him Torrie! He's the one you know he is, not stranger the one he's the one!" she thought while her mind was going in whirlwinds

"John wait" Torrie limped over as fast she could, sure it probably made her injury worse but she didn't care

He turned around when she grabbed his hand, her heart jumped when she felt his touch it was enough for to weak at the knees. Instead of saying a word Torrie leaned and kissed John surprising the champ

"What was that?"

She smiled at him "You will always be my hero John Cena" with her arms around his neck, he smiled back putting his hand around the pretty blonde bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"Wait what about Carlito?"

Torrie smirked "Coconut jerk over him" John smiled with his arms around her and picked her off her feet.

Torrie still with her arms around John's neck slid down his covered chest still connected to his lips. John picked up Torrie off her feet holding her in his arms bridal style.

Torrie giggled sweetly and beamed kissed John again happy to know in her heart she was just in time it wasn't too late at all.

Torrie and John both knew whatever what happens even if the draft coming up they would stick together against all the odds side by side they would fight together.

End of story, thank u for reading luv ya all Kelly xxxxxx


End file.
